Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic processing systems and more particularly to a disc ownership transfer system utilizing unique disc identification to authorize access to disc storage media.
Description of the Related Art
Disc storage media, such as CD-ROM and DVD-ROM storage discs, are typical storage devices for commercially available software programs. For example, publishers and manufacturers of games for electronic gaming systems use read-only storage devices such as CD-ROM discs to distribute and sell their products. Discs may be passed and shared among users; however, there is no effective system in place to account for the potential multiple users of commercially available software products.
Even though discs may be shared without any constraints, it may be that discs are shared only between small groups of users without widespread distribution among the entire user population. The software product is not widely shared, thereby forcing others to purchase their own copy. The software product does not achieve widespread advertising either, limiting the potential for a larger consumer base. For example, the publishers and distributors of game software would like their products advertised to a wide customer base as well as purchased by a wide customer base.
A system that would facilitate an owner of a software product stored on a disc storage medium to sell the disc storage medium to others, is a concern of publishers, distributors, and users of software products. A user may tire of a product on a disc, but instead of storing the disc away, maybe never to be seen again, the user may be offered an opportunity to transfer ownership to another user. Such a system could benefit the publishers and distributors of software products stored on discs by (1) promoting the products and (2) attracting other users who may purchase more products in the future. In addition, such a system could benefit the owner of a software product by providing a method of collecting royalties on the sale of the owner's software product. Finally, such a system could benefit the other potential users of software products by providing a system of purchasing used software programs at less than retail cost.